Santuário
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "- Pois agora responda-me - Sibilava - Sentir-se atraído por um de seus serventes seria considerado... Um pecado?"


As finas gotas de chuva, impassíveis, molhavam os fios dourados que sua face angelical emolduravam. De início, suportável, porém, quando o fenômeno ganhara intensidade, fizera o pequeno irritar-se.

Bufara e percorrera os olhos pelo ambiente. Nada que lhe servisse como abrigo, nem que por breves instantes, até que a chuva resolvesse parar de cair.

- Não deveríamos ter saído hoje, Claude. – Comentou o garoto.

- Mil perdões, Vossa Alteza – Desculpou-se o mordomo. – Se eu tivesse conhecimento sobre a mudança repentina do clima, manter-te-ia na mansão.

- Deveria pensar duas vezes antes de fazer-me ultrapassar os limites do meu território. – Rebateu o loiro.

Claude ignorara-o. Não adiantaria de nada refrescar a memória de seu mestre, dizendo-lhe que a decisão de sair para dar um passeio fora unicamente dele, e que como mordomo, apenas faria assentir. O mais sensato á fazer seria concordar, submisso, e arcar com a culpa que posteriormente cairia sobre seus ombros, por mais que injustamente. Já estava acostumado com o temperamento imprevisível de seu amo, e sabia lidar perfeitamente com características como egoísmo, bipolaridade e acidez de sua parte.

A chuva agravara-se, e o céu fechou-se por completo. As nuvens carregadas aparentavam terem sido pintadas com lápis grafite, e choravam pela coloração tristonha á qual haviam sido fadadas á possuir.

- Leve-me para casa. – Ordenara Alois, deixando transparecer a rispidez em seu tom de voz, á fim de intimidar o mordomo.

Não que isso tenha sido de todo eficaz.

- Se me permite opinar, Vossa Alteza – Proclamava em resposta – Seria mais sensato se procurássemos algum lugar para nos abrigarmos até o cessar do temporal, do contrário, nos molharemos ainda mais.

- Não seja... – O pequeno iria retrucar, porém, fora interrompido por um estrondoso relâmpago, cujo raio de luz cruzara os céus com uma velocidade descomunal.

- Certo. – Assentiu, mudando repentinamente de opinião. – Tire-me daqui, Claude.

_- Yes, your Highness._

O demônio tomara seu amo nos braços fortes, e pusera-se á caminhar pelas ruelas de Londres.

- Mais rápido! – Reclamava o pequeno – Estou por completo encharcado!

Sem nada dizer, Claude apressara o passo. Um pouco aflito, - ainda que não desse sinal de tal sentimento – por não encontrar pontos seguros por onde percorresse o olhar. Não queria escutar mais reclamações embaladas na voz aguda e petulante de Alois, e por assim ser, deveria fazer além do impossível para executar suas ordens com perspicácia e rapidez.

O loiro entrelaçava seus braços com firmeza no pescoço pálido e gélido do demônio, temendo uma possível queda. E assim como ele, percorria as órbitas cor de céu por todo o ambiente.

- Ali! – Exclamou.

Os olhos do pequeno Trancy pairaram em uma majestosa catedral. Bem esculpida, trabalhada em detalhes, lotada de gárgulas á sua volta, possuidora de belíssimos vitrais, e o crucial; os manteria secos até o cessar da chuva.

Sem proclamar-se, o mordomo adentrara no santuário, e pusera seu amo no chão.

As botas do pequeno conde fizeram um irritante tilintar ao chocarem-se contra o piso. Para sua sorte, não havia ninguém – além dos dois – que pudesse queixar-se de tal som.

O loiro levara as mãos ás laterais do rosto, e deixara escapar uma exclamação por entre os lábios rosados, fruto da admiração perante á beleza rústica do recinto.

Arquitetura que mais parecia ter sido planejada por anjos em um de seus dias de maior inspiração.

- Veja, Claude! – Dizia – Não é maravilhoso?

- Com toda a certeza, Your Highness. – Não se encantava tanto quanto seu mestre. Talvez por ser um demônio, e não sentir-se assim tão confortável em um local como aqueles, por mais belo que pudesse ser. Ainda assim, não se atreveria á contestar Alois.

O garoto caminhava pela igreja com os olhos que gotejavam curiosidade, brilhantes como pedras preciosas, dignos de uma criança fazendo novas descobertas.

Explorava cada canto do santuário, divertia-se com cada mínimo detalhe, suspirava admirado e sempre fazia questão de compartilhar seu encantamento com o mordomo.

- Não é lindo? – Repetia á cada instante.

A figura soturna apenas o acompanhava e assentia. Não compreendia como o pequeno poderia maravilhar-se tanto com tudo aquilo, enquanto sua mansão era igualmente imensa e bem trabalhada, e se Claude fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não fazia questão de entender a mente de sua criança.

O loiro direcionara-se até o altar, e pusera-se á observá-lo, imaginando quantos belos casais haviam dado início á uma união naquele lugar.

Suspirou.

De lá retirou-se, e voltara á caminhar. Parou ao avistar uma cabine moldada na mais fina madeira. Detalhes delicados á contornavam, acompanhados por uma pequena porta e algo semelhante á um bocal.

Curioso, aproximou-se, estudando a tal cabine com o olhar. Falhou ao tentar decifrá-la.

- Claude... – Chamou. A dúvida e curiosidade, características tão típicas de uma criança, tomaram o timbre de sua voz – O que é isso?

O demônio movera-se para perto de seu mestre á passadas largas, pousara a destra em seu ombro e pusera-se á explicar:

- Isto se chama confessionário, Vossa Alteza – Proclamava – Lá dentro fica um padre que ouve os pecados alheios e orienta ás pessoas para que possam ser perdoadas pelos mesmos.

Tais sentenças adentraram nos ouvidos de Alois e ecoaram em sua mente criativa, rendendo-lhe idéias e pensamentos condenáveis. Mordera o lábio inferior e fitara o mordomo com malícia.

- Entendo... – Respondia.

O conde adentrara no confessionário e examinara seu interior. O espaço não era tão limitado quando aparentava ser. Parecia de todo, adequado.

Após deixar a cabine, o garoto redirecionou-se fronte ao maior. Pousara sua mão direita na fita que emoldurava o pescoço alheio, ameaçando arrancá-la.

- Pois agora responda-me... – Sibilava – Sentir-se atraído por um de seus serventes seria considerado... Um pecado?

Claude esboçara um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções, finalmente interessando-se por algo que seu amo declamara, e respondera:

- Se este servente for um demônio...

Há muito o relacionamento entre ambos havia tornado-se algo além de mestre e mordomo, ou um simples contrato. Ainda que não soubessem classificá-lo.

Ditas tais palavras, Alois envolvera o laço no pescoço de Claude entre seus dedos, e, sem mais delongas, puxara-o para dentro do cubículo.

Após o colidir dos corpos no espaço restrito, o menor começou á despir seu mordomo, que logo, viu-se no direito de fazer o mesmo com sua criança. Em breves instantes, viam-se livres das vestes úmidas e pesadas, que jaziam no exterior da cabine.

- Tem certeza de que estamos sozinhos? – Indagou o loiro num fio de voz.

- Dou-lhe minha palavra. – Obteve como resposta.

Logo, forçara uma aproximação entre ambas as faces, e selara os lábios que tanto almejava, num beijo caloroso, que não demorara á ser irrompido pela língua do moreno.

- Hmm... – Os gemidos de Alois eram abafados pela boca do servente, que deslizava suas mãos ágeis pelo pequeno e delicado corpo do garoto, arranhando-lhe a pele alva com precisão e destreza.

Arrepios percorriam a espinha de Alois, como resposta aos atos de seu amado. Por sua vez, apenas pousara a destra nos cabelos negros alheios, dando-lhe alguns puxões.

Os lábios do mais velho libertaram a boca do jovem, e direcionaram-se á seu pescoço, sugando-lhe a carne e manchando-lhe a pele pálida com hematomas arroxeados, sem cessar os arranhões.

- Ahmm... – Gemia Alois em baixo tom.

O demônio pusera-se á mordiscar o lóbulo do pequeno, e sussurrar sentenças pecaminosas em seus ouvidos. Frases que não deveriam ser ditas em um santuário como o qual ambos encontravam-se, muito menos por um demônio, muito menos á uma criança...

- Mas que corpo sujo você possui... – Declamava – Não faria diferença se eu o malucasse um pouco mais, certo?

- C-certo... – Assentia o pequeno em resposta.

- Com sua licença... – Dito isto, o moreno introduzira dois de seus dedos finos na boca alheia. – Chupe.

Alois obedecera sem contestar, deslizando a língua quente por toda a extensão dos dedos de seu amado, sugando-lhe em seqüência.

- Você está cada dia melhor com a boca. – Sibilava o demônio – Treine-o bem.

Após perceber que a lubrificação do pequeno já havia sido eficaz, o mais velho livrara sua boca de tal trabalho, e posicionara os dedos na entrada apertada de seu amo.

- Pronto? – Questionou.

- Sim. – Respondeu o loiro.

Ao conseguir permissão, o mais velho adentrara no interior de seu pequenino.

- Ahm! – Gemeu Alois em resposta.

Suas bochechas adquiriram uma coloração carmim enquanto ele mordia os próprios lábios na tentativa de abafar os gritos e gemidos.

- Não há necessidade de conter-se, Vossa Alteza... – Provocava Claude – Ninguém irá ouvi-lo, apenas eu.

Afundara os dedos em sua criança, e começara á move-los dentro da mesma.

- Vamos, grite para mim... – Sussurrava docemente, ao introduzir um terceiro.

- Ahhhm! – Finalmente, gritara, após ser invadido.

- Está se saindo bem... – Dizia o demônio. – E por isso, ganharás uma recompensa.

Aumentara a intensidade dos movimentos no interior do conde, fazendo-o estremecer e proferir sons estridentes, frutos do prazer que estava á sentir.

A maneira com a qual o pequeno Trancy, sempre tão imponente e inexorável, submetia-se á um mero empregado era adorável e simultaneamente vergonhosa. Ser dominado por um servente era humilhante, em especial, do modo com o qual ele o fazia, ainda que inevitável.

E era por essas e outras que Claude não hesitava em violar-lhe a carne, e nem titubeava ao dirigir-lhe a palavra com tamanho atrevimento. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que o papel de submisso o excitava, e seus toques o levavam ao paraíso. Estava ciente de que para tudo havia hora, porém, sempre soubera manter a situação sobre seu total controle, e aproveitar-se dela.

- Seus gemidos soam como melodia á meus ouvidos – Sibilava – Minha criança.

Com os olhos cor de céu semi-cerrados, as bochechas em brasa, e a boca entre aberta, o garoto pôs-se á lamber seu lábio inferior, sorrindo-lhe em resposta.

Contente com os resultados obtidos, Claude retirara seus dedos do interior úmido de seu amo, e não fizera nada á não ser fitá-lo, estudando suas reações e divertindo-se com as mesmas.

- P-porque você...? – Balbuciava o pequeno.

- Vamos, vire-se. – Proclamou o demônio ignorando as indagações pelo pequeno proferidas – Eu quero entrar em você.

Sem fazer objeções, o loiro apoiara-se nas laterais da cabine de madeira, e empinara-se, fitando o mais velho por trás dos ombros.

- Venha... – Pedia – Entre em mim...

O demônio estapeou a nádega de seu mestre antes de posicionar-se atrás dele.

- Ahm! – Gemeu em resposta.

- Como você é impuro... – Voltara á provocá-lo, apenas por diversão – Está ciente do que está fazendo? Onde está fazendo? E com o que está fazendo?

- E-estou... – Assentiu o loiro.

O maior pousara a destra nas madeixas douradas de seu amo, puxando-as com força, fazendo-o proferir um longo e agudo gemido, fruto da dor que sentia.

- Isso só comprova o que eu digo... – Sibilava o maior, a maldade em seu timbre de voz era aparente – És uma criança tão suja quanto uma prostituta.

Alois sentia-se cada vez mais humilhado ao ouvir as sentenças proferidas com tamanha crueldade por seu mordomo, e conseqüentemente, mais excitado. Adoraria conseguir manter-se dominante durante o ato sexual, porém, a aura demoníaca por parte do mais velho o impedia, intimidava-o, fazia-o sentir-se como um objeto, um brinquedo. Era como se sua posição de mestre não valesse de nada, era como se ele não possuísse voz.

Claude pousara ambas as mãos na cintura do loiro e invadira seu interior com lentidão, desfrutando-se das sensações que o pequeno corpo lhe proporcionava.

Suspirou, e arranhara sua pele alva, fazendo brotar finos filetes de sangue na mesma.

- Ahh! – Alois por sua vez, apenas fazia gritar e mordiscar os próprios lábios. De início, o volume dentro de si lhe era incomodo. – I-isso dói!

O demônio ignorara o comentário, talvez por saber que em breves instantes, seu amo estaria clamando por mais intensidade, força e velocidade. Apenas continuara á adentrá-lo, até preenchê-lo por completo.

- Ahmmm! – Gemia – M-mova-se!

Claude obedeceu-o, movendo-se dentro dele. Inicialmente, num ritmo lento, querendo acostumá-lo, porém, quando sua entrada começara á ceder ao volume que a preenchia, o maior concluiu que já poderia intensificar suas estocadas, dando mais velocidade ás mesmas.

- Ahmm! – O pequeno mordera seu lábio inferior com força o suficiente para rasgá-lo. O líquido avermelhado escorreria até colidir-se com o chão, manchado-o.

O demônio livrara uma de suas mãos e pousara a citada no ferimento de seu pequenino. Lambuzara dois de seus dedos com a substância, e levara-os á boca logo em seguida, desfrutando do sabor adocicado, ao mesmo tempo em que estocava o garoto.

Deletando de seu vocabulário a palavra "pudor", o conde começara á rebolar em resposta ás investidas do maior, clamando por mais, exatamente como previsto.

Extasiado com a deliciosa pressão que os movimentos alheios faziam em seu membro, o mordomo enlaçou a cintura de seu mestre, e puxou-o, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo.

A nova posição fez o conde proferir um estridente grito, tanto por dor, quanto por prazer.

O maior pousara a destra sobre os lábios alheios, abafando suas exclamações, temendo que estas, fossem altas o suficiente para que deixassem a catedral, e pudessem ser ouvidas do lado de fora do santuário. Aparentemente, o pequeno interpretara de maneira errada e abocanhara a sua carne, mordendo-a até arrancar-lhe sangue.

- E-eu não agüento mais... – Clamava o loiro – Estou quase...

O demônio levara a mão livre até o membro rijo e pulsante de seu mestre, estimulando-o com precisão.

- Ahmm! – Alois havia desistido de conter-se, permitindo aos gemidos que escapassem de sua boca sem o menor pudor.

Em pouco tempo, o garoto atingira seu ápice, e derramara-se nas mãos do mordomo, que ao ouvir o grito de redenção pelo mesmo proferido, fizera o mesmo.

Claude levara a mão suja dos resquícios do prazer alheios á boca, e deslizara sua língua pela mesma. Sorrira após fazê-lo.

- Sublime. – Sibilou.

O mais velho saíra de dentro de sua criança, encostara-se em uma das laterais do confessionário e permitira á si mesmo, proferir um suspiro, exausto.

Ofegante, o mais novo repousara sobre o peito de seu amado. Envolvera-o com os braços, - este, por sua vez, retribui ao gesto carinhoso – e sorriu.

- Claude... – Chamou.

- Diga, Vossa Alteza. – Declamou o mais velho.

- Como poderei obter perdão divino pelo pecado que acabei de cometer? – Questionara.

- Perdão divino? – Ironizou o mais velho. – Esqueça. Sua alma pertence unicamente á mim.

O loiro acariciava o rosto do demônio, sem desfazer a expressão de contentamento que tomava sua face pálida.

- Assim como meu corpo, e meu coração. – Proclamou por fim.

Notas da autora: Agradeço á meu amorzinho, Rak, por me dar essa idéia brilhante! Essa cena ficou na minha cabeça por um bom tempo depois de ela ter sugerido uma cena de sexo na igreja, e por conta disso, dei fim ao meu bloqueio de inspiração! Rak, te amo pra mais do que sempre, sua linda.

Só peço que, se acharam que esta fanfic foi ofensiva de alguma forma, peço meu humilde perdão, juro que não foi a minha intenção, eu apenas achei que seria conveniente, irônico, e absurdamente quente. Não tenho nada contra a crença alheia, e nem contra freqüentadores de templos religiosos. NÃO FOI MINHA INTENÇÃO ONFENDER NINGUÉM, e nem faltar com respeito em relação á coisa alguma, peço que compreendam.

Certo, encerrando esta fanfic ás 05:04 da manhã de um domingo, e quebrando a rotina das 02h de segunda-feira.

Espero que tenham aproveitado, e vale relembrar: Comentários, críticas – construtivas, é claro – e elogios são e sempre serão muitíssimo bem vindos!


End file.
